Snow in Summer
by Anh.Oi.Cua.Thuy
Summary: A few dogs stroll into Konoha with Hana and an unconscious girl. Who is she and how will she affect Kiba's life? KibaxHinata KibaxShikamaru


**Chapter One: Mint Tea**

Kiba's Point-of-View

I sensed a familiar chakra coming towards me from behind. I had a pretty good idea who it was but I took a whiff of the air to see if I was correct. I was right; it was Shikamaru. I didn't bother turning around. I was too busy with what my eyes were planted on.

He finally reached my side.

"Hi, Kiba," He gazed at the slab of stone I had been staring at for hours.

I nodded. There was a long awkward silence between us before Shikamaru broke it.

"I know exactly what you're going through, Kiba," he paused trying to think of something to say without angering me. It's kind of funny. For a genius, he can be dumb at times. "I went through the same thing when Asuma died. You feel completely empty and want something to grasp onto for comfort but no matter where you look you can't find anything."

I stayed silent kicking at the dirt. I slid my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

I cocked my head up from its previous position, "What? A mission?! It's only been-"

"Don't worry, it's not a mission. It's just merely a checkup." He cut me off.

I looked back at the gravestone in front of me. The name engraved slipped out of my mouth softly:

"_Tsume Inuzuka."_

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard but things will get better." He put his hand on my right shoulder trying to comfort me yet only succeeding in further angering me.

"Get off me, Shikamaru!" I was blunt. I brushed his hand off with my shoulder. "Things will not get better!!"

"Kiba, they will." There was sincerity in his voice.

"Hmph!! Sure they will. Look who's saying it! You got revenge! You killed Hidan for Asuma's death!! All I have.. all Hana and I have is the…" I stopped myself before I said anything further. "Never mind! I'm going to see the Hokage. Goodbye!" I turned and began running for the exit of the field of death I had been in for hours every day.

"Kiba!" He just had to chase after me. I wanted solitude which is exactly why I went to the cemetery. Hana couldn't step foot in it, not even on the day of my mom's funeral. "Kiba! Stop!" He was able to catch up to me and grab my left arm. He twisted it around my back and murmured in my ear, "Things will be ok, Kiba, revenge or no revenge." I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck. My breathing settled. "Things will get better, Kiba."

He released me from my captive state.

I know that the life of a ninja is a hard one. Our lives are always on the line and no matter how fast we run death will always catch up to us. We have to deal with the fact that we may lose friends, lovers, and family; but the feeling is worse than that of a kunai being thrust into your back. It leaves you with an unsettled feeling of loneliness and disbelief. You just want it to disappear.

I began to walk forward again. I took a few steps before I felt his grasp once more. This time he held me not on my wrist nor did he rest his hand on my shoulder. This time, he wrapped his hands over my chest. He had slipped his hands under my arms and rested his head on my back.

"What are you doing, Shikamaru?" I let out a monotonous voice only Shino would use.

"Comforting you," he said softly. He kissed the back of my neck, nipping softly after every other kiss or so. I turned around. His lips met mine with force. I couldn't help but retaliate with an even greater intensity. I pleaded for access with my tongue until he gave in. Our tongues danced for dominance and I won the battle. He tasted of mint tea.

"Shikamaru, stop… I can't. Hinata will find out." I gently pushed him off of me realizing just what I was doing, who I was betraying.

He looked directly at me in the eyes ceasing to blink. A twinkle of light softened his eyes. He looked hurt. "You shouldn't have kissed back then, Kiba."

"I need to go to see the Hokage. Goodbye." And with that I was off. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I was at the Hokage's door.

I knocked…

Third Person

"Come in!" A loud, stern voice came from the opposite side of the door the boy was situated in front of. He entered slowly.

"Hokage-sama, Shikamaru told me you wanted to see me." He hesitantly stepped closer to the woman's desk and placed his hands behind his back. She was in a foul mood. Shizune had once again found her stash of alcohol hidden under her desk.

"Yes. I have a mission for you." The boys head jerked. "Don't take alarm. You won't be leaving the village. And I wouldn't send you out on a mission like that after Tsume's death. I'm not that cruel of a woman. As you already know, one of the Haimaru brothers also didn't make it home. Although your sister is a strong woman, you of all people would know what happens to an Inuzuka clan member when their companion dies. I want you to keep an eye on her for me. Watch her behavior. I know it must be a tough time right now to be asking this of you but it's for her wellbeing. Okay, Kiba?"

The brunette nodded. Eyes cemented to the floor.

"Shizune," the blonde woman held out her hand to her raven haired assistant."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." The younger woman grabbed a folder from one of the nearby cabinets and handed it to the older woman (technically older woman). She opened the manila folder and read from a sheet of paper.

"We've uncovered some things on the child Kuromaru brought back with him on his back, Yuki. It turns out she's one of the _cursed _bloodlines of Kirigakure that have been hunted and killed for the past ten years or so. She has the ability to use Hyouton techniques."

"Like that boy, Haku, that Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan fought back a few years ago," Shizune added.

"Well, as I was saying, she has a rare Kekkei Genkai ability to create ice. That's what the three rogue ninja who killed Tsume were after. As you know, your mother and Hana were guarding a caravan that was sailing from the Land of Water to the Land of the Waves. We didn't know this, but Yuki was hiding on the ship as a stowaway. They were after her ability as you would suspect." She ended with a sigh.

"What do you want me to do with her?" His nose twitched as he smelt the air. Shikamaru grew close.

"Well, Kiba. There's nothing you can really do about Yuki. I'd like you and Hana to continue to let her stay with you. That's if it won't be a problem." She cocked her left eyebrow.

"No, that won't be a problem. Um… Shikamaru is at the door, Milady."

"Come in, Shikamaru." The pineapple-haired boy walked in with a confused look on his face. The expression soon disappeared as he saw Kiba with his nose pinned upward.

"Lady Tsunade. Shizune-san. Kiba-kun." He nodded at the said boy. "I've been asked by Ino and Sakura to get you. Your assistance is needed at the hospital. The other members of team eight came back from their mission with serious injuries."

"What?" Kiba's look of sadness turned to disbelief. "Hinata! How's Hinata?!"

Shikamaru said nothing, "Lady Tsunade. Your presence is needed immediately."

Kiba jolted out of her room. Once again, Shikamaru followed. He reached him and stopped him just like before.

"LET ME GO!!! It's Hinata!"

"No, you need to calm down. She's conscious and breathing. She'll be fine. Hinata is a tough girl. You of all people know that. Her injuries are severe but she'll pull through with Tsunade's help."

Kiba looked at the ground. He stopped resisting Shikamaru's hold. "Let me go, Shikamaru.. I don't need this right now."

"Promise me something first."

"What?" He lifted his head.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at the training grounds. Okay?" He let go.

"…"

Kiba jumped off without saying anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter one obviously. Not the best thing in the world but I think I know where I'm going with it. Okay, if you're reading this thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)

I do not own Naruto.


End file.
